It's Her Fault
by Grendolen
Summary: Elazul realizes that he loves Rose [herorine]. He tells her, and then they fight. Rose is going to cry.


-----------------------

Wow, I am just like a writing machine these days.

So, anyways, here's a LoM fic. My first time writing one.

Basically it's a HeroinexElazul fic. My heroine's name is Rose.

Read and review.

And and P.S. this takes place before the Teardrop Crystal event so it's just kind of a randomness kinda thing but anyways...

----------------------

_**It's My Fault.**_

Elazul opened his eyes and blinked for a moment and looked around at the room he was in and what bed he was sleeping in. He always had to do this since he practically slept at a different place every night. Sitting up he rubbed his eyes and finally realized he was in Rose's bed, he now remembered that he had crashed here for the night and she had slept on the couch so he could have her bed. After he was fully awake and completly dressed he smelled the wonderful smells of someone cooking breakfast, he figured it was Lisa or Bud since they were pretty much Rose's servants. He went down the steps to investigate anyways.

Downstairs he caught the glimpse of Rose's long shimmering hair standing by the stove. He suddenly felt a strange feeling for her because he hadn't known of anyone to cook breakfast for him before. She turned at the sound of him coming down the stairs and she gave him a well warmed smile, he couldn't help but return it and walk up next to her.

"I've never had anyone actually attempt to care about me and fix my breakfast," Elazul said happily, yes, he was happy, it was Rose's fault because she always brought him this strange warm and happy feeling. That was alright, he liked it. The only fact was he loved Pearl, right? So why didn't Pearl make him feel this way? Maybe because they are practically forced to love each other because he was her knight, and she was the guardian. That's how it went in a fairytale, right? Well he felt like breaking the laws of a fairytale...

"Well there's a frist time for everything," Rose replied cheerfully as she piled his breakfast up on a plate and laid it down on the table for him, he was then moving around her to sit except something stopped him. He felt like being a gentlemen and he pulled out a chair for her. Yes, something was wrong with him and he knew it well. Rose sat down at the table and then they both smiled as he sat and picked up his fork, then he stopped again.

"Aren't you eating?" He asked a bit confused because now he wouldn't feel right if he was eating and she wasn't, it just didn't seem like having good manners. Whoa, whoa. When had Elazul cared about..._manners_? God, this girl was changing him by the minutes and it was beginning to scare him.

"No, I had my breakfast earlier. You actually slept late. I figure you needed your sleep." Rose folded her arms across her chest and balanced on two legs of her chair. Elazul predicted the chair would fall and he would have to laugh. Unless she hit her head on something. Ugh, now he was feeling a great need to protect her.

"Rose, don't. You'll fall and you could hit your head on the table or...something..." He mumbled at the few last words and she blinked that hadn't fased her a bit. She had had worse injuries than just a little hit on the head. Shrugging carelessly she leaned back further and just as Elazul thought, the chair slipped and she fell out and whacked her head on the sharp edge of the table. Of course he sprang out of his own chair and knocked it over, kneeling beside her on the floor and she was clutching her head, cursing a bit louder than she intended. "Rose? Are you alright?" Elazul's voice was gentle and she hadn't heard that from him too many times before. She had taken notice that he was changing, and yes, she was fine. She just now had a really bad headache.

"I'm...fine," She mumbled and sort of managed to stand up with the support of the table, then she realized that he had been right and that he had only been trying to...protect her...

Elazul wanted to scream at her and tell her that she was making him care, making him want to keep her safe, making him want to just...he didn't know...kiss her. He quickly shook his head and helped her back to her seat and she almost pouted because she had made a fool of herself, that made him laugh. She was the only person who ever made him laugh.

They then sat there in silence as he finished his breakfast he wondered where he would go now? What he would do? Would she allow him to...spend the day with her? Then he was torn between deciding, if he stayed with her more, his feelings would soon grow. And if he stayed away well...his feelings would only grow more, again. He sighed and looked over at her, she was staring through the door to the study, she was watching Bud and Lisa read. Apparently their falling from chairs and talking hadn't disturbed them yet. Elazul smiled as he looked at her, he loved her green eyes and her golden hair...and her face that seemed to posess everyone emotion all in one. And she was beautiful and if only he could really love her...he stopped himself from thinking any further.

"So, do you want to stay with me today?" Rose asked him when she snapped out of her trance and Elazul was suprised that she had prompted him with the question first.

"I um...yes, I would infact. I have nothing better to do," Elazul stumbled over his words and stood from the table, but she stayed seated. And now he was confused. "Uh...is something wrong?" He asked a bit unsure and stood there behind his chair, eyes shifting around the room and then resting on her expression. He couldn't tell what emotion she had in her eyes so he had no clue as to what was wrong with her.

"Elazul, you've changed," She said bluntly and he shifted his feet, this was becoming an uncomfortable subject. A strange sensation was bothering him in the pit of his mind, he really didn't want to start this discussion with her. She usually got her way so he didn't have much of a choice.

"I...have?"

"Yes, and I don't know...it's odd. The more time you spend around me the more you seem to..."

"Care...for you?" He stopped himself, he wanted to say "and love you!" but he didn't.

"Well, yes actually. And where have you been leaving Pearl while your with me? I'm just curious,"

"Well I...usually leave her in Domina with Rachel and her parents since we have an agreement on that..." He was starting to mumble and Rose wasn't done with her questions.

"But you love her, right? So why are you always with me?"

"Because you're helping me..."

"I know that, but...I just..."

"I care for you, Rose! You don't want me to?" His anger was rising because he knew where this was going, she couldn't say she loved him because then his world would crash and collide. And he wasn't ready for that just yet.

"Yes I do..." She looked up into his eyes and saw his anger becoming a bit too noticable, the only problem was is that she didn't know why he was angry. "Why do you protect me like you do? Why do you stick by my side, when in the beginning you pretty much hated me? You can't abandon Pearl, you love her. And she's your guardian and you need to stick together-"

Elazul didn't want to hear this lecture from her because he had heard it so many times, people had put the blame on him for Pearl always becoming lost. Maybe that was his fault because he was distracted and he had let her wander off. Rose was only causing more of a distraction to him and Pearl could be out there alone now and it was Rose's fault...because Elazul had fallen in love with her and he _was_ abandoning Pearl.

"-you have to...there aren't many Jumi left Elazul..."

"You think I don't know that?" He demanded loudly and now Lisa and Bud were staring straight at them from the other room, he didn't care. "I don't need this from you! I know what I'm doing, okay Rose? Pearl is fine and I know she is! She's survived all of those other times she's wandered off!"

"Yeah, but what about right now? What if she's wandered off again and you don't know it? Because we're sitting here aruging over something so stupid!"

"Stupid? Stupid? Me loving you is stupid?" He froze, oh no. He had let it slip. Oh, god, here we go.

"What?" Rose spoke softly as she slowly stood from her chair, but not approaching him."Nothing, I said nothing..." Elazul shook his head and turned away, heading for the door. Rose wasn't about to let him leave now.

"No!" She ran for him as he opened the door and walked out, now they stood on the dirt walkway that led to her house, Rose was gripping his arm and he wanted to leave. Elazul turned his face to her's and gave her a look. "What did you say?" She was becoming demanding and he found that quite...attracting.

"Rose I..." He trailed off and shook his head. "I need to leave,"

"You're not leaving me until you tell me why you love me!" He stood there frozen at her words and then blinked down at the ground, what was he to say to her?

"I love you, alright? But you've distracted me from doing my job and I almost...dispiese you for that! I love you so damned much that I have to be right next to you, I have to stand right here and not let you leave my sight! I have to tell you not to balance your chair on two legs because your going to hit your head! I have to ask to stay the night with you so I know in my mind that you're safe when I'm not around you!"

That mouthful made Rose stop and release his arm, she was shocked. He said he loved her, but he dispiesed her? She was utterly confused now, which was it, love or hate? Shaking her head she crossed her arms and looked down at her feet, thinking of what to say after all of that.

"Now...you know..." Elazul said simply as he sighed and he found that he couldn't look at her because she was too beautiful to let him get distracted now. But then, he heard a noise. A small sniffle. No. "Rose! No!" He grabbed her shoulders and she looked up at him, tears were welling up in her eyes, Elazul wanted to slap her. "Do not, Rose. Don't cry! Please..."

"But...I'm confused...you love me, but you hate me, I don't know which to feel..." She sniffled again and Elazul begged her mentally to not cry, she couldn't cry, she shouldn't, she...

"Don't cry, Rose. Please, don't..." He pulled her close and held her against his chest and she was trying her best not to cry. Although she wasn't sure why she shouldn't cry... "Please, don't cry for a Jumi, you can't..."

"W-why?" She stuttered, a sure sign that she was on the verge of tears. He quickly pulled back and swiped his thumb under her eyes to dry up the tears, moments later they returned.

"Because you just...can't..." If he told her she wouldn't love him anymore. He would avoid her if she knew the truth. And he wanted to be with her.

"I don't understand..." Rose looked up at him with more tears and she sniffled them back dispite her will to spill them.

"Rose...you'll...uh..." He bit his lip and decided not to tell her why. "I love you Rose...I really do and I..."

She blinked, and he quickly wiped away more tears before they fell.

"I love you too Elazul," She smiled brightly and her tears seemed to magically dry up in an instant.

--------------------------

That was awful. xD Oh well.

I turned out too funky and I just wanted to...you know. finish it. Because it was starting to suck. But there it is.

I hated it, so share your opinions. xD

--------------------------


End file.
